1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an arrangement for coupling an intravenous hose having a roller clamp with an infusion pump with a housing to deliver a medicinal solution to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement for coupling an intravenous hose with an infusion pump is known from EP 238 227 B1. This, however, requires a clamping part with a drop-shaped opening, through which the hose passes and is moved back and forth in this drop-shaped opening by a device between the open and closed position. In addition, a locking device has to be provided on the pump to place the clamping part with the pump initially in the closed position. In the case of this prior known device the intravenous hose has to be first threaded through the drop-shaped opening, for which purpose the hose has to be released at one end of the infusion set. The intravenous hose can also be inserted into the housing of the infusion pump without the hose clamp and following this the door of housing can be closed. A person may have the impression that this arrangement is ready for operation, thus resulting in improper operation.
The provides the operators, such as carers, nurses and doctors with a system or an arrangement, or to improve the arrangement mentioned in the introduction in such a manner, that an uncontrolled delivery of infusion solutions of any kind to the patient will be ruled out. In other words, improper operations by the operating personnel should be prevented as far as possible.
According to the invention, the arrangement mentioned in the introduction will be achieved by that the hose clamp has clamping surfaces in the form of legs which can move relative one another about a hinge, the legs being enveloped on their outside by a biased clamping spring, and that the device is formed by an expander rib that is fastened on the inside of the door and can be brought into engagement with the legs of the hose clamp so that to produce the open position after closing the door to expand the legs, and that the housing has a receiver, into which the hose clamp can be snapped, and that a locking device is present in the housing that prevents the closing of the door if the hose clamp is not inserted into the receiver and permits the closing of the door when the hose clamp is fully inserted.
The arrangement according to the invention has also a simple construction and therefore can be produced economically, while it also ensures the exclusion of risk potential caused by improper operation.
In the following a preferred embodiment is explained in detail based on the drawing so that to achieve a better understanding of the invention. It has to be clarified, however, that the invention is not limited to this embodiment.